In general, various lighting apparatuses, such as headlamps installed at a front side of an automobile, rear combination lamps installed at a rear side of the automobile, and fog lamps to be turned on in a foggy day, are installed in the automobile.
Recently, an indirect illumination type lighting apparatus has been developed, which has a light source that produces light and is not directly visible from the outside of the automobile.